Imprisoned
by MewMeori
Summary: A one-shot/short story about Ritsu Namine being captured for being a strange-stranger.


Ritsu was trapped within a wooden cage; he didn't know how he had gotten there, but, he had woken up in a strange town and the next thing he knew, he was locked in this cage.

"Let me out!" he angrily screamed at one of the guards as he shook the bars on his wooden entrapment.

"No, you're a stranger at these parts, and stranger than most as a matter of fact," the guard replied in a monotone voice.

"...That's why you're keeping me here? Because I'm WEIRD?" Ritsu asked the guard with an even angrier scream.

"Well...Yes I suppose," the guard simply replied.

"I get called weird everyday of my ENTIRE FRIGGIN' LIFE and this is the FIRST TIME I have yet to be put into a cage!" Ritsu screamed at the guard, not letting his anger down for a second.

The guard didn't reply as the red-head started his rage-fest and didn't make a sound until a man in a fancy attire walked up to him.

The man took a quick glance at Ritsu and then at the guard.

"So this is the stranger the townspeople have been going on about?" the man asked the guard in his mid-pitched, sleazy sounding voice.

"Yes, this is the one," the guard answered. The man then looked at Ritsu once more.

"This woman is indeed quite strange..." the man said to himself, not realizing Ritsu's gender.

"Don't you think I know that?" Ritsu told him in an annoyed tone.

"Not only are you different in looks, but in personality as well," the man said as he went to poke Ritsu's forehead. Ritsu tried to bite him as soon as the finger came close enough. Startled slightly, the man retreated his hand and an angry expression formed on his face.

"Listen woman, I run this town, you hear me?" the mean told the red-haired trap in a bitter tone.

"Like I care," Ritsu replied, sick and tired of all of this already. With this, a sleazy smile appeared on his face.

"Well then, I must show you some punishment then," he said, smirking at Ritsu with his sleazy, ugly smile.

"What kind of punishment?" Ritsu asked in a lazy tone, he just wanted to be done with this already.

"Well, my dear, do you," he took a slight pause "...Know how to swim?"

Ritsu's eyes widened with fear. He couldn't swim; he was twnety-five tons for pete's sake!

"B-But I'll d-drown," Ritsu told the man, his voice quivering, his body trembling. The man let out a chuckle at Ritsu's reaction.

"Nothing we can do about that," the man replied with a nasty smile. Ritsu stared in shock at the man. The frightened trap couldn't remember the last time he had been this scared in his life.

"You two!" the man yelled at two of the guards "Help me push this thing!" the guards quickly came over and started to push on the cage. Ritsu looked at the ground around him as the guards pushed the wooden cage. After a while, he saw the rocky-sand turn into wood. He turned his head and saw blue approaching.

"N-No," he thought to himself "N-No! NO NO NO NO NO!" he knew what they were going to do and he was now frightened for his life. He tried to attack the guards, but the man just told them to push the cage faster.

Eventually, Ritsu, the man, and the two guards were at the end of a higher up dock.

"Ready to go for a swim?" the man asked Ritsu with his nasty, sleazy, smile. Ritsu just stared at the man, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Push it over!" the man said to the two guards, and with that, the cage was pushed off the dock and plunked into the water.

Ritsu let out a scream and then started to bang on the top of the cage with his fists.

"No!" Ritsu scream as he continued to bang on the cage. Even though the cage had holes in it, it was quickly starting to sink and fill with water. Soon, it was up to his stomach.

"Let me out!" Ritsu screamed loudly. The cage started to sink even faster and the water was almost up to Ritsu's shoulders now. Ritsu started to cry harder.

"PLEASE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT PLEASE!" Ritsu started to scream at the top of his lungs, the tears streaming down his face as he started to bang on the top of the cage faster.

Knowing the cage was about to be totally submerged, Ritsu took a deep breath and swam down to the bottom of the cage. He procceded to pull on the lock. He kept tugging and pulling the lock until his mind started to go fuzzy. He slowly let go of the lock and started float to the opposite side of the cage. Less than a minute later, everything went black.

Both the cage and the young trap started to sink to the bottom of the water, not a sound to be heard or struggle to be seen.

-End- 


End file.
